


Fireworks

by Inner_Devil



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Complete, Drunk Jim, Ficlet, Fireworks, M/M, Oneshot, one chapter, roof party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5702005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inner_Devil/pseuds/Inner_Devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim gets drunk after one too many glasses of champagne at a rooftop New Year's Eve party and Sebastian has to bring him home. Of course, drunk Jim has some interesting ideas about entertaining things to do for the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fivepipsandflowers.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=fivepipsandflowers.tumblr.com).



> A quick adaptation of Five Pips and Flowers's comic Fireworks. Enjoy!

Sebastian had been at home, sitting on the sofa and waiting for his boss and partner, Jim Moriarty, to come home. The raven-haired man had decided to go to a rooftop party for the New Year, but Sebastian had refused to go. So Jim had gone without him, a bit angry at the blonde sniper. But Sebastian knew it would all blow over and they'd be fine by the time Jim came home. There was just one problem. It was 10 minutes to midnight and Jim still wasn't home. Sebastian couldn't figure out where the man would've gone, so he decided to check the party first. He went straight to the address Jim had left and up to the roof. Sure enough, Jim was leaning over the edge of the roof, giggling as he sipped a glass of champagne. Sebastian rushed over, quickly pulling him back by the waist.

"Sebby! You came!" the Irishman giggled, his drawl much thicker as he kissed Sebastian's cheek. Great, he was drunk. This just made it even better. 

"Come on, Jim. You need to get home," the emerald-eyed man insisted, taking Jim's hand. "C'mon. Let's get home."

"But Sebby!!!! The fireworks are starting soon! We can't go!" Jim argued, squirming around as Sebastian tried to drag him off. The New Year's fireworks were due to start any minute now, since it had taken Sebastian about 7 minutes to get to the party and another couple to get to the roof.

Sebastian sighed softly, holding Jim close. The other tipped his head back, resting it against the sniper's chest and smiling up at him. Sure enough, the fireworks began as they gazed into one another's eyes. But neither man looked away, Sebastian making sure the champagne flute didn't spill.

"You're missing the fireworks, Sebastian," the brunette murmured, smiling softly.

"No, I'm not," Sebastian whispered, kissing Jim gently. Jim returned it happily, sighing when they parted and watching the fireworks.

The pair ended up snogging as well as watching the fireworks and drinking until they ended. Sebastian didn't drink much though, knowing he needed to be sober to drive them home. But Jim had more than his share of champagne, managing to get more drunk than Sebastian had seen him in a long time. It was unusual for the criminal mastermind to drink so much, since he usually needed to be sober for his meetings. He very rarely drank because of that, so it was rare for Sebastian to catch him drunk. But it was hilarious when he did. Most of the time.

"....THEN WE CAN BLOW UP  _ **EVERYTHING**_!" Jim laughed as Sebastian dragged him away from the party. The fireworks had long since ended, but Jim was rambling on about various plans of his that usually involved blowing things up. Really, the fireworks had gotten him excited. Sebastian should've known it was a bad idea. But the scarred man had enjoyed their night and knew Jim would be fine with some rest. 

"Sure, if you still feel like it tomorrow morning," Sebastian answered with a little nod, though he doubted Jim would.

" _ **Everything**_!" Jim whispered, seemingly plotting something as he was dragged home. 

Sebastian chuckled softly. "Sorry, kitten. No explosives until you're sober. It's your own rule," he insisted, carrying Jim off. 

The two went home that night, spending the rest of the night in bed together. Sebastian took care of Jim, making sure he had everything he'd need for the next morning when he woke up with a hangover. But for now, they just enjoyed the New Year together.


End file.
